


All Along

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, that’s why we have cabs. Just call one. Or use Uber for God’s sake.”</p><p>He grips the wheel with his left hand. “No, no, please. You know my fear of cabs and strangers driving me around. I don’t like them. Remember the story I told you about Becca sending six-year-old me to mom’s in a cab . On my own. For a laugh, Steve. A laugh!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is SO cheesy and corny and fluffy lol. Hope you like it.

 

 

 

 

The loud music coming out of the speakers fills his bedroom. Bucky nods his head to it as he sits on the edge of his bed to put on his sneakers. Smiling, he gets up and checks himself in the mirror.

Not bad.

He’s wearing his black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with his dark brown leather jacket. But what he is mostly proud of is his coiffed hair. Not a hair out of place.

Perfect.

He takes out the dog tags from under his collar and kisses them softly for good luck. Then he takes the small box decorated with a white ribbon. He turns off the music, grabs his wallet and keys and leaves the apartment. It’s quiet outside. Understandable…since it’s near midnight.

 _That’s the goal_ , he thinks.

He jogs his way to his car. Yet, as soon as he turns the keys in the ignition, the car doesn’t start up.

“What the…” He tries again but nothing happens.

“Seriously!” He yells to no one.

Bucky huffs and holds on to the steering wheel in despair. Then his eyes glance at the box on the seat next to him. It needs to be in his boyfriend’s place before he gets back from his business trip which is after midnight.

All of a sudden, Bucky smiles wickedly as he gets an idea. He takes out his cell phone and dials the number of the only person he could count on in his life.

It rings twice and then his voice comes. “What’s up, Bucky?”

“Hello, Steven,” he says sweetly into the phone.

Bucky hears him sigh loudly. “Oh God, Bucky. You don’t call me that unless you really, _really_ want something.”

“I don’t,” he gasps. He knows it’s the truth but it doesn’t mean he has to agree.

“Yes, you do and before you ask me for anything, my answer is NO. It’s my guys’ night out.”

“You? Steve Rogers? Out for a night?”

He hears some guys shouting in the background. Then he appears to have moved away for the voices fade. “Technically, I’m having the guys over at my place. I told you about it-invited you and you declined. There’s a new video game out and Sam—”

“Oh my God. See what I mean? When are you gonna let those video games go?”

“Never, Bucky. So, I wanna get back before I miss my turn.”

“You’re such a nerd for a hippie artist.” He smiles genuinely.

“You know I take that as a compliment, right?”

Bucky nods. “Sadly, yes.”

They’re quiet for few seconds, and then Steve speaks up. “Bucky?”

“Yes?”

“I gotta go.”

“Oh yeah…no, please. My car won’t start and I need someone to give me a lift.”

“What?” Steve shouts through the phone and Bucky has to distance it from his ear a bit.

“Bucky, that’s why we have cabs. Just call one. Or use Uber for God’s sake.”

He grips the wheel with his left hand. “No, no, please. You know my fear of cabs and strangers driving me around. I don’t like them. Remember the story I told you about Becca sending six-year-old me to mom’s in a cab . On my own. For a laugh, Steve. A laugh!”

“That was a long time ago Buck. Let it go already.”

“I’m still traumatized.”

Steve sighs. “You know. Let’s stay in the present. Your problem now isn’t mine. Have you tried your other friends?”

“No, because unlike you, they do go out. Plus, I know I can count on you.”

“Not a chance James.” Bucky cringes at that. He’s never liked his formal name coming from him. And Steve only uses it to annoy Bucky. Like right now.

When he doesn’t say anything, thinking of a way to make him come pick him up, Steve asks, “Are you pouting? Because I wanna remind you that I can’t see you.”

Bucky smiles devilishly. “All right, Steve. Thank you so much for doing this. You’re an angel.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll wait for you. I’ll be inside. When you get here, just honk twice and I’ll be down.”

“What? Are you kidding me? Bucky, I told you I can’t.”

“I’ll see you in ten, okay?”

And he hears him yell, “Bucky! I’m not coming over. Good luck finding someone—”

“Byyyeeee.”

He hangs up on him, and smiles fondly this time. He knows Steve never refuses him anything ever since he could remember. He also knows that he takes advantage of that most of the time. But only in urgent matters, like tonight.

Bucky puts his cell phone in his pocket and gets out of his traitor of a car. He lets out a long breath. He’s so glad he has Steve. Their friendship was the easiest to form. They met during sophomore year in college at a party when Steve came up to him and introduced him to his then-friend Mike. Bucky ended up dating him. When Bucky ended it, he and Steve remained friends, which infuriated Mike. Steve ended up choosing to stay friends with Bucky against Mike’s wishes.

Bucky ended up being an interior designer and Steve an artist. Steve was always fun, and a kind person to be friends with. They became close and depended on each other ever since.

Yet, even after all those years, it still gets difficult sometimes since Bucky has always carried a torch for Steve.

Sad. But he learned how to live with it.

 

When Bucky gets inside his apartment, he decides to watch some TV until Steve shows up.

He’s very confident that he will come.

In fifteen minutes, he finds himself engrossed in a historical documentary on World War II when two honks disrupts his attention. For a second he forgets about Steve and his situation. Then, he smiles and shouts, “Yes!”

He gets out after making sure to lock the door. Walking out of the building and down the driveway, he sees Steve leaning on the hood of his car. It had been a week since they last saw each other. Smiling, Bucky observes his state. His blond hair is disheveled a bit, but he is-as always-dressed like an old man from the 40s. Bucky has always wanted to take him shopping. His clothes never did justice for his physique. He’s tall, and broad-shouldered. Women and men would go crazy if he would just wear tighter t-shirts, and clean jeans. Or clothes from this century.

With Steve’s clothing taste, Bucky could always point him out in a crowd.        

Steve is on his iPhone and apparently doesn’t sense Bucky walking up to him. So Bucky spreads his arms wide as he walks toward him and yells, “I knew I could count on you, Stevie.”

Steve looks up and Bucky is already waiting for his snide remark since Steve doesn’t like it when he calls him that. Instead, Steve looks up at him and stands still. His eyes never leaving Bucky’s until he’s standing in front of him. Face to face.

Bucky’s smile fades. “Steve, are you okay?”

He is staring at him, the look he’s giving him is strange. It's like he's wondering where Bucky came from. Bucky’s never witnessed it, and it’s causing his heart to skip a beat.

Steve quickly snaps like he just heard Bucky. “What? Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just lost the game thank you very much.” And he shakes his phone at Bucky almost knocking his forehead.

“You scared me.” Bucky punches his arm playfully. “I can never understand your love for these apps.”

Bucky gets inside the small car and closes the door, leaning over and opening the window.

“And I can never understand your fear of cabs,” Steve shoots back.

Bucky huffs and Steve runs to the driver’s side and gets in. “Where do you wanna go? And we gotta hurry up, my friends are waiting for me to pay for dinner.”

He tries to close his door twice before it works. Bucky shakes his head. He had offered Steve many times to buy him one, but Steve would refuse profusely every time.

Steve fastens his seat belt, puts his hands on the steering wheel and turns to him. Bucky smiles his way, and clutches the box on his lap.

“Your friends are so cheap, Steve. Just FYI”

He laughs. “Yeah, I know. But they’re my friends. And you forget they’re your friends too.”

“Yeah but you’re my favorite,” he remarks, wiggling his brows.

Steve huffs a laugh and then turns to him but the smile turns into a frown. “Are these my dog tags?”

And he reaches out but Bucky moves away, feeling his face burning up. “Yes.”

“I’ve been looking for them for a while. I can’t believe you just took them.”

“I did _not_ take them. You gave them to me.” Bucky turns aside on his seat so he could face Steve properly for this very late conversation.

Steve shakes his head. “Nope. I don’t remember ever giving them to you. Why the hell would I give you my dog tags?”

“Last year. New Year’s Eve. We were so drunk and you just took them off and put them around my neck. I thought you knew.”

Steve sighs and then points at him. “There. You said it. I was drunk. Now give them to me.”

And he goes to reach for them and Bucky slaps his hand away. “No! Absolutely not. They’re the best accessories to go with my outfits.”

Steve takes his hand back, scandalized. “Bucky Barnes. I did not fight for two years—“

“And thank you for your service.” And Bucky salutes him and then it’s seconds before Steve snickers and slaps Bucky's salute away.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Finders keepers Stevie.” And Bucky pulls at the chain and hides the tags inside his t-shirt. Just in case Steve tries to take them again.

“You didn’t _find_ it Bucky-oh what the hell, there’s no point arguing with you.”

Bucky gives him a toothed smile and Steve laughs. He starts the car and turns to him. “At least I could rest knowing it’s in good hands.” And he winks his way. Bucky looks away quick clearing his throat. His hands remind him of the gift on his lap.

They drive away and Steve asks, “Where to? And this better be an emergency Bucky, I swear to God--”

Bucky straightens in his seat. “To my boyfriend’s. I wanna leave his birthday gift for him. Tomorrow’s his birthday.” He shakes the box slightly towards Steve’s face. “I want it to be a surprise so that when he gets back after his business trip-which is after midnight-he’d find it. Perfect timing.”

Steve slaps his own forehead with his hand, making Bucky wince for him and waits. The ranting is coming!

“That’s it? Are you kidding me? Your perception of emergency should be fixed. I’m gonna stop ranting ‘cause it’s too late. I’m already driving you.”

Bucky pats his arm, batting his eyelashes at him. “'Atta boy.”

Steve clears his throat and looks ahead, looking serious all of a sudden. “How are you gonna get in?”

“His keys, duh.”

Steve looks at him before turning right when Bucky gives him the directions. “Since when?”

Bucky chuckles nervously. “It’s just a month ago. He just wanted me to water his plants. It’s not like he wants me to move in with him or something.”

“Excuse me! Water his plants? And then what? Take out his trash? Clean his carpet? Pshhh.” Steve looks like he's so fed up and Bucky is used to that when it comes to Steve talking about his boyfriends.

“Don’t worry Rogers. He’s taking the keys back.”

“I knew he was a douchebag. I swear to God.”

Bucky sighs. He knows what’s coming now. Steve listing all things anti-David. He never liked any of his boyfriends, which isn’t fair because Bucky likes anyone Steve dates. Even if it hurts.

Bucky notices Steve glancing at the box several times. When they’re near the place, he finally asks, “So, what’s in that secret box? What did you get him?”

“I won’t tell you. It’s private.”

“Bucky,” he warns. “I ditched my friends, my video games, my canvas, my dinner and came to get you to deliver that box to your precious David. I have every right to know.”

Bucky laughs heartily and looks at him, his irritation dissipating. His laughter is contagious, so Steve laughs with him. Few seconds later, Bucky works up the courage to tell him. He doesn't know why he feels awkward around Steve when it comes to this subject.

 _Because you can't let go, you idiot_ , he thinks.

“It’s the keys to my place,” Bucky admits as he shakes the box in front of him.

Steve hits the break too hard, making the tires screech against the asphalt.

Bucky is thankful for the seat belt. He turns to Steve and then to the side mirror. “What the hell? Watch the hair.” And checks his coif.

A car honks at them and Steve drives and Bucky sees him shaking his head. “You always do this Bucky. You move too fast. You just started dating the guy.”

“Started? We’ve been dating for six months. And by the way, David is starting to notice that you don’t like him.”

Steve snickers. “Well, good. I want him to know that.”

It’s quiet between them and Bucky is trying to regulate his breathing. He doesn’t want to get mad at Steve. Not tonight.

“Seriously Bucky. Did you really think this through? You always do this. You move too quick.”

“Yes, I thought about it. And excuse me for wanting to be an adult here and have a stable relationship.” And then Bucky makes sure he looks at him when he says it. “When was the last time you were in a relationship Steve?”

“This is not about me-“

“Ever since Peggy, you just stopped trying. And that was what...five or six years ago!”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

Bucky gives him more directions to the place and then sits back. “I just think you should try more Steve. All of us are willing to be grown ups and we don’t want you to be creepy uncle.”

Steve chuckles as he stops at a red light and without looking Bucky’s way, he says, “Don’t worry about me. I’m just waiting for the right partner.”

 

The apartment building where David resides comes into view and Bucky sits up, reaching for his seat belt. “There, stop right there.”

Steve swerves and smoothly drives up to the main entrance of the building. Bucky unfastens his seat belt. “Just wait up here. I’ll be back in five minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah. Where else am I gonna go?” Steve huffs jokingly as he pulls out his cell phone to obviously play some games.

“Thanks,” Bucky says as he waves and heads to the building.

He runs all the way to the door of the building. The heavy glass doors close behind him. When he gets in the elevators, he hits the fifth floor button. After it dings open, he heads to the apartment. He takes out the keys David gave him and opens the door.

Bucky’s a bit confused when he sees that some of the lamps in the living room were on.

 _I turned them off last time I was here_ , he thinks.

He checks on the plants and they're good. Then he heads towards the bedroom to leave his birthday gift. A sound stops him. He strains his ears again to make sure he didn’t imagine things. It's not midnight yet. David's flight lands around 1:00 a.m.

When he resumes his walk, he hears the sound again. It’s a muffled one. A feminine laughter.

_Is it the TV?_

There is a TV in his bedroom. But Bucky’s heart starts beating so fast when he hears the laughter again. This time more clear. More real.

His brain starts forming explanations and he doesn’t like them. As he nears the bedroom door, he notices the door is ajar. Clutching the box to his chest, his fingers digging in the paper wrap of the gift, he opens it slowly. He freezes at the sight that greets him.

Standing next to the bed is David, shirtless, circling his arms around a petite blonde woman, whispering words in her ear. The woman is laughing heartily, extending her neck back and David plants a kiss on her there.

They’re too engrossed to be aware of Bucky standing at the door.

Bucky’s eyes widen, his heart drops. The small box falls on the floor with a thud. The loud sound breaks the lovers’ entanglement and enchantment with each other and both look at the source, finding Bucky standing there, frozen.

He sees David pull away, drop his hands to his sides. His face pales, and he whispers, “Bucky?”

Bucky starts shaking his head in disbelief and then looks at him with disgust. The woman looks between them and asks, “Who’s he?”

This is what got Bucky’s legs to move. He gulps, picks up the box at his feet and turns around, striding to the door. He doesn’t want to be in that place, in that spot. He slams the door of the apartment shut behind him, heading down the hall. He hears David calling after him.

The elevators are open, and Bucky quickly pushes the ground floor button, never letting go of the 'close' door button. His finger keeps pressing repeatedly when he hears footsteps following. His heart is beating erratically, fearing David might catch up to him. Bucky doesn’t want to hear him out, hear whatever he has to say. He has no excuse for it.

They're done!

And once again, Bucky’s heart breaks.

Another relationship gone wrong.

Tears wells up in his eyes, and he feels suffocated between the walls of the moving elevator which makes him start hyperventilating. When the doors open, he bolts to the main door. Pushing the heavy glass door open, he’s finally able to take a deep, shaky breath. But as soon as his teary eyes land on Steve, who’s waiting for him in the car, a tear falls down his cheek. He wipes it quick with the back of his hand and jogs to the car. He tries to play it cool. No need to be dramatic in front of Steve. He’ll lick his wounds back home.

He tries the door but it’s locked. He hisses, “Damn it!”

And then he pounds on the window, catching the attention of Steve. “Steve. Steve!”

Steve jolts and drops his cell phone on his lap. Bucky sees him stretching to unlock the door for him. When he gets in, he doesn’t bother with his seat belt.

“Go, go. Now!”

“What’s going on?” Steve asks. Then he notices Bucky’s red eyes. “What happened? Buck, you okay?”

“Drive now, please Steve.” He looks at him, his breathing shallow, trying to compose himself. “If you want an answer, drive away now.”

Steve nods quickly and steps on it, driving away from the building. Bucky can feel him looking at him every few seconds. Steve is not the kind of person to let something like this go.

“Tell me now, Buck. You’re scaring me.”

His heart is aching and he’s still shocked by what he saw. It all comes back. He presses his temples. “I can’t believe him,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Who?”

“How could he do that to me?” he says to himself while looking through the window. He wipes his runny nose now and tries to steady his trembling hands.

“Bucky,” Steve puts his hand on his shoulder. “You’re scaring me here. If you don’t tell me this second, I’m gonna stop the car right now.”

“I found David,” Bucky answers back and lets out a shuddering breath as fresh tears fall. He brushes them away quick.

“What?”

“He wasn’t alone,” he adds, a wet laugh escaping him. “A woman was there.”

“Wait.” Steve frowns as he looks his way. “What do you mean?”

Bucky turns to him, almost snapping. “Do I have to say it out loud Steve? He’s been cheating on me. I just caught him in the act.”

Bucky waits for him to say anything but the only thing he hears is the loud screech of the car for the second time this night. Steve has stopped the car abruptly, making Bucky gasp and grasp the side of the door. Luckily, there aren't any cars behind them. He realizes then that he hadn’t fastened his seat belt. So he quickly does and when he looks at Steve, he finds him taking a U-turn.

“What the hell Steve! Wait… What are you doing?”

He notices that Steve’s jaw is tight and his face determined, cold even. Bucky knows that look. It’s when Steve is about to start a fight, about to face a bully.

When he doesn’t answer him, Bucky looks around and notices that Steve is heading back to David’s place. He grabs his arm. “Steve, no. No! Go back.”

Steve turns to him and the look on his face makes him sit back. His eyes are hard and he’s seething. He’s never seen him like this before.

“Steve…” Bucky gulps.

Steve hits the steering wheel with his hand in frustration. “Damn it, Bucky.”

As he speeds up back to the building, Bucky notices that his knuckles are turning white against the steering wheel. His gut is telling him that this isn’t gonna turn out good.

Bucky almost jolts when his cell phone rings. The name “David” flashes on screen.

“Is that him?”

Bucky holds the phone, staring but Steve speaks, “Don’t answer. Let it ring.”

Bucky is about to tell him he has no intention of answering when he sees the building coming into view. David is standing outside. He’s in sweat pants, and an opened white shirt. His phone is held to his ear.

Steve apparently spots him too. “That bastard,” he says with gritted teeth.

“Steve? What are you gonna do? Steve, please.”

He parks the car, unfastens his seat belt, and gets out. Bucky looks out his window and sees David turn toward them. He sees Steve marching his way there and Bucky quickly gets out of the car. Bucky knows that walk.

“Shit! Shit!”

Even though Bucky runs his way there, he couldn’t stop it. It happens so fast. Steve walks up to David and without any hesitation or even words for that matter, he punches David in the face.

David falls immediately to the ground.

“Steve!” Bucky yells.

He reaches Steve and grabs his arm but the latter breaks away from his grip. Steve then holds a whimpering David by the shoulders and hauls him up only to deliver another punch to his stomach.

“Fuck Steve! Stop it. Now!” Bucky shouts at Steve.

David is bent over, coughing blood and that was it for Bucky. He steps between them and holds his arms out in front of Steve, stopping him from hurting his ex-boyfriend any further.

“Stop!”

Steve is breathing heavily, his hands forming fists ready to go again. “Step away Bucky. I’m still not done with that son of a bitch.”

Bucky shakes his head and gets in Steve’s face. His puts his hands on his chest and pushes him back gently. “I’m scared for you and not him. Come on. Please.”

Steve is shaking and seething and it’s the first time that Bucky has seen him get riled up so fast. So easily.

David moans and that gets Steve moving again, but Bucky holds his face between his hands. He wants Steve to see him because his blue eyes are scary right now and Bucky wants him to calm down. To come back.

“Steve. Please. Let’s go. He’s not worth it.”

When Steve finally looks into his eyes, he nods and steps away.

“What the fuck?” David says through a bloody mouth.

Bucky turns to him, eyes hard. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Bucky, please. She doesn’t mean anything to me,” David begs.

Bucky throws his spare keys back at him. “Fuck you.”

He can’t even look his way without disgust. All he cares about is getting Steve out of the way. He wouldn’t put it past his ex to press charges.

Steve lunges at him again but Bucky pushes him back. Steve resorts to yelling at him instead. “If you ever come near him again, I swear to God…I’ll finish you.”

“Steve!”

“You hear me? And don’t even try calling him. I’ll fuckin’ mess you up.”

Bucky drags him away, his hands holding Steve’s arms in a vise grip. “Come on, Steve. Let’s go. He’s not worth it.”

“Damn right!” he says loud enough for David to hear.

The two leave the scene, with Bucky pushing Steve toward the passenger seat. He is in no condition to drive. He gets in and slams the door shut. Bucky runs to the driver’s side and gets in, driving away.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Bucky shouts in anger. “Shit!”

Steve turns to him. “Oh, I’m to blame here? I’m the bad guy here?”

“Do you want him to press charges you idiot? ‘Cause he was probably gonna do that if I didn’t stop you. Hell! He’s probably calling the cops now.”

Steve huffs. “Let him try.”

Bucky sighs and runs his hand through his messed up hair. He can’t reason with Steve when he’s like this. Apparently both of them think that for they keep quiet the rest of the way to his place.

        

~~

 

Fifteen minutes later, they find themselves sitting silently in the car in front of Bucky’s apartment building. Bucky leans back, his eyes looking out the window. What started as a fun night for him, turned into his worst nightmare. His eyes glance every once in a while towards his best friend. Steve is looking ahead, a serious deadly look on his face.

“I’m not apologizing for what I just did,” Steve says in a determined voice.

Bucky sighs and straightens in his seat. “I’m not asking you to.”

Steve nods and rubs his bruised hand. Bucky relaxes when he sees that it's not bleeding. “I’m sorry that you had to see that though, walking in on them.”

Bucky shakes his head, glancing ahead. “Don’t be. I’m glad actually. It’s better to know early on.”

He opens the window and takes a deep breath. "You were right though. I always rush things."

Steve shakes his head and turns to him. "No. It's not your fault. You were brave to take the relationship to the next level."

He feels Steve’s hand clasping his, holding it gently. A few seconds later, Steve says, “Squeeze my hand Bucky. I want to make sure the strong Bucky I know is still there.”

Bucky snickers tiredly and squeezes his hand back, looking at Steve in the process. He shakes his head at him. “You’re silly.”

Steve shrugs and leans over seeking Bucky’s eyes and smile. “Now that’s more like it. You’ll make it through this, I promise you.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

Bucky feels his eyes get teary and lifts his head up. “Damn it, I swore never to cry again.”

But nonetheless tears fall and he brushes them with his other free hand. Then he feels Steve’s other hand reaches out and cups the back of his neck. He doesn’t see it coming and turns to find Steve leaning close and bringing his lips to Bucky’s forehead. He lays a gentle, yet firm kiss there.

It’s quiet and both go still as Bucky relishes the closeness and softness of Steve. He feels Steve’s lips part from his skin but hovers there. Bucky is afraid to move and doesn’t know what to do now but Steve eventually moves back slowly and when Bucky looks at him, he’s clearing his throat and looking away.

Bucky lets out a shuddering breath. “Well, I’ll see ya later.”

Then he gets out of the car and he can hear Steve get out. “Bucky, wait.”

When Bucky walks from around the hood of the car, Steve is there. He pulls him and envelops him in a warm hug. Bucky finds himself clinging to him seconds later. Tears prickle his eyelids for the third time that night. Bucky lets go and shies away from him, embarrassed. Steve lifts his chin up and gazes into his eyes. His fingers brush the tear almost falling.

“Don’t cry, please.”

Bucky looks away as he chuckles. “I won’t. Not in front of you at least.”

He stills when Steve holds his face in his hands. “I swear to you, you’ll be alright.”

Bucky has no option but to nod and stare at the blue eyes of Steve. Those eyes that Bucky will forever love silently.

Steve lets his hands drop to his sides and takes a step back. He avoids Bucky’s eyes. Then he chuckles nervously and says, “From now on, I’m screen-testing your future boyfriends.”

That gets Bucky to laugh and he pushes Steve away making him stumble back. “Punk!”

“Jerk!”

And they both look at each other when the laughter dies down. Bucky inhales deeply and motions to the car.

“You should get back to our friends.”

Steve smiles and then walks up to Bucky and puts his arm around him to steer him back to the door of the building. “They can handle themselves. Tonight, I’ll be with you and make sure you’re gonna be okay.”

Bucky looks up and finds his face close to Steve’s. He feels that pang in his heart that always comes when it’s Steve. He quickly looks away.

“I promise you, I’m okay.”

Steve shrugs. “Well…Let me fix us some grilled cheese sandwiches-"

Bucky raises his brow. "In the middle of the night?"

Steve continues, "Drink beers, play a board game, just like old times.”

They stop at the door and Bucky smiles genuinely. “Seriously, Steve. I appreciate it, but... I just wanna be alone tonight.”

Steve rubs his shoulders and looks at him tenderly, his blue eyes studying him. “Are you sure? Really, really sure?”

Bucky nods and tries hard not to get teary again. Steve apparently senses that and focuses on him. His voice confident.

“He doesn’t deserve you. I swear to God he doesn’t deserve you. It wasn’t your fault.”

Bucky nods and looks down at the stupid box in his hands. Suddenly, he realizes how grateful he is about what just happened. He's glad he knew about what kind of person David was before he went along in that relationship.

“I know. Thanks Stevie.”

And he hugs him again. This time Steve is the one who clings to him. Bucky feels his strong arms around him and that makes him feel safe. Very much safe and that he will be okay.

He really doesn’t want to let go.

As he pulls back, Bucky feels Steve take a whiff of his hair and he stills. The intimate gesture catches him by surprise. His eyes seek blue ones and he realizes that their faces are close, closer than usual.

“Steve?” He whispers.

Steve’s eyes are searching his face with tenderness and he reaches to put a loose strand of hair behind his ear. There is hesitation at first, but then he says, “You shouldn’t be with guys who hurt you.”

Bucky keeps quiet, still tangled up in his arms. He decides not to move and not say anything. Let Steve express what he’s clearly struggling to say.

“You should be with good guys. Those who treat you right,” he says softly. Then he seems to be surprised that he had said that and looks away. Untangling himself from Bucky, Steve steps back and looks anywhere but his friend.

Bucky feels his ears ringing and tries to calm his stupid heart and to send those butterflies in his stomach away. Steve is being genuine. But then...it wouldn't hurt to ask. To test.

“Where can I find such guys?” He asks in a whisper.

Without looking Bucky’s way and focusing his eyes more on the ground, Steve answers, “They’re around, if you look closely. They’re...closer than you think.”

Bucky looks at him and wonders. Is it possible? The butterflies are back. His heart skips a beat again. And he wants to say something but he’s not sure. They stand there, silent.

Steve’s phone rings and it makes them both jolt. He lets out a shaky breath and rubs the back of his neck, cursing.

“It’s the guys…”

Bucky clears his throat and opens the door to the building. He looks back at him, holding the door. “Go have fun Steve.”

“I’ll go but I’m not gonna have fun.”

He walks backwards and Bucky waves at him. “Go.”

“You sure?”

He gives him a fond smile. “Yes.”

Bucky watches him walk to his car, and his voice fainting as he talks on his cell phone. He gets in and drives away. Bucky gets inside the building and heads to his apartment. He decides to start on getting rid of everything belonging or relating to David. He couldn’t sleep that night, filling up a box of things his ex-boyfriend had gotten him or forgot at his place.

In the morning, he’s going to send them to him. And he opens his phone and blocks his number and deletes everything relating to that douchebag.

 

~~

 

A month later, Bucky’s doing great. His ex is a history. He was totally not worth crying over.

Bucky gets out of the best shower he’s had in a while and rubs a towel over his head as he reaches for new boxers and sweatpants. He leaves the towel hanging on his shoulder as he puts them on. The dog tags clanking together as he moves. He dries them with the edge of the towel.

He goes to look for a t-shirt but the doorbell rings. He looks at the clock. He’s supposed to meet Steve and their friends in three hours.

He’s not expecting anyone before that.

He forgets the t-shirt and goes to the door, swinging it open. His eyes widen when he sees that it’s Steve. He’s standing there in his grandpa clothes, with his hands in his pockets.

“Steve? We're supposed to meet—“

“I saw you first.”

Bucky stops and frowns. He studies his friend who looks nervous, sweating too.

“Wha-“

“Six years ago,” Steve starts, eyes cast down. “Sophomore year in college. First time we met at that party. I saw you first.”

“Steve, what are you talking about?” Bucky whispers. His heart is thundering as the realization dawns on him. It was the night Steve came to talk to him for his own friend, Mike

“I was entranced. Seeing you laughing and socializing with your friends in such decorum…I couldn’t breathe. But when I asked around, and they told me your name was James Buchanan Barnes-son of George Barnes, the richest family around-I hesitated. I mean…why would you wanna talk to me, right?”

Bucky is trying to breathe normally. This is an admission. He reaches out and Steve isn’t looking his way yet. His eyes are squeezed shut now.

“Steve…”

He pulls his hands out of his pockets and puts them up. “Let me just let it all out, please.”

Bucky nods then realizes that Steve isn’t looking his way yet. “Okay.”

“When I finally made the decision to go talk to ya, my friend Mike—you remember--came and asked me to be his wingman and talk to you. My heart broke. I mean…I couldn’t just say...that you were mine. So I walked up to you and you were just…everything I wanted.”

And Steve finally looks up. His eyes are still closed though and Bucky can’t help but get teary-eyed.

All this time. All along.

“You were charming-I mean you still are- shit, you know what I mean…intelligent, kind and sweet. Then I remembered that I was there to be the wingman. So I resorted to the fact that we could be friends. And you ended up dating him for a while and I thought you were never interested. So I just tried my best to keep you in my life…in any way possible…even if it meant watching you fall for someone else every damn time.”

“I never thought _you_ were interested,” Bucky replies in a wavering voice.

Steve lets out a wet laugh and Bucky takes another step. “You were dating Peggy for a long time--“

“I only met her after that night…she was the last serious relationship I had and then I just...I couldn't date…to be honest, I was just carrying a torch for you.”

Bucky lets out a wet laugh and takes the few steps to him. “Why didn’t say anything sooner you punk?” and he holds Steve’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Steve’s eyes are still closed. He lets out a shaky breath and Bucky is mesmerized by how beautiful he is. He’s freely looking at him.

“I didn’t know you were interested—I mean I still don’t know—God, I’m just dumping all this—“

“Open your eyes Stevie.”

And Steve does and gasps softly. He reaches out and touches the chain around Bucky’s neck. “You’re wearing them.”

Bucky realizes that he shouldn’t be embarrassed now. He can tell him.

“I never take them off.”

Steve frowns. And Bucky chuckles softly and holds Steve’s lapels, bringing him closer. Their foreheads touching.

“Ever since that night…I never took them off. I even shower wearing them. I never sleep without them.” Then he looks up a little and gazes into Steve’s eyes. Finally letting everything show on his face. “It was the only way I can have you close to me. Literally. With your name there and all...” He says, chuckling.

Steve laughs slightly and cups his face, kissing his forehead. Then he takes the very long chain and fits his head through it, making Bucky’s eyes widen in shock. “What are you doing?”

“Now I’m closer to you. Literally. In the flesh and all.”

Bucky can’t move with the restriction of the chain around both their necks. Bucky shakes his head a little, eyes smiling at him. “I swear to God Steve…You’re so silly and cheesy and corny and sap—“

He’s interrupted by the soft lips of Steve descending upon his lips. He pauses for few seconds, relishing the closeness before he kisses back. He puts all the pent up feelings he had all those years. Both of them do.

When he pulls back, he forgets the chain around them, causing the chain to dig into the back of his neck and Steve knocking his head.

“Ow!” Bucky hisses.

“Sorry,” Steve says. And they both laugh.

"After all this time...what made you-"

"Because I know I can make you happy," Steve says in a gentle voice. He runs his fingers through Bucky's hair, fascinated. "Plus, I figured I was a coward and I should be brave like you."

Bucky smiles and kisses Steve's forehead. Then he runs his hands over Steve’s back, up and down making Steve hum and bury his head in his neck. Bucky then whispers in his ear.

“So I guess we’re not joining the guys tonight?”

“Heck no.” Then Steve raises his head. “Unless you want to—“

And Bucky shuts him up by kissing him hard, circling his arms around his neck and walking backwards, dragging him with him.

When Steve closes the door by kicking it shut, Bucky jumps up and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist.

“I guess not then,” Steve says through the kiss.

“Nope,” Bucky says breathlessly as he goes for a small kiss, then two, then three. "Am I the right partner for you then Steve Rogers?”

Steve secures his arms around him more and kisses him softly. "You're the perfect partner for me Bucky Barnes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are LOVE


End file.
